Let's Stick Together
by oncomingstormoforeos
Summary: Wang Jung asks King Taejo of Goryeo for the Damiwon court lady Hae Soo's hand in marriage. He accepts it and so begins a cute married relationship between people who could care less about crowns and power. But what's a little romance without some drama and jealousy?


"14th Prince Wang Jung has asked for an audience with you," A royal servant told King Taejo of Goryeo as he sat on his throne, working.

"Bring him in. I need a break anyway," King Taejo said, setting down the paintbrush he was using to write yet another official order.

"Father." The fourteenth prince said as he walked into the throne room, bowing respectfully.

"What is it? I've never seen you look so serious," King Taejo said and warmly smiled at his youngest child.

"I would like to marry someone, Father and I would like his royal highness's blessing and relieving of her duties," Jung said.

"Well, I see you're finally becoming a man. Who is the woman?" King Taejo said, smiling. He wondered when Jung would put down his sword and notice someone of the opposite sex for once.

"It is Damiwon Court Lady Hae Soo, your Majesty," Jung said and King Taejo's eyes widened at the name.

It was the same woman he was originally going to marry but decided to risk her life and cut herself so she didn't become a Queen of Goryeo. Hae Soo was brave. Foolish but brave.

"I see."

"I know the royal rule that no woman with a scar cannot marry a king but I am the fourteenth son, Father. I won't become the king for a long time and Hae Soo is my dearest friend."

"Do you think she would come to love you as her husband, not as a dearest friend?" The king asked.

"Yes, I believe so. With your permission, I will make her the happiest woman in Goryeo." Jung said and for the first time since he entered the throne room, he smiled.

"Then so be it. You and Court Lady Hae Soo can marry after the upcoming rain ceremony. For now, we can move her from the Damiwon house to one of the royal chambers." King Taejo ordered.

He wrote the royal command down in formal writing and handed it to a servant. Bowing, the servant rushed off to get the information where it needed to go.

"Thank you, Father!" Jung grinned.

"Jung?" King Taejo called as the fourteenth prince was about to leave the room.

"Yes, Father?" Jung asked, his face beaming with happiness.

"Don't tell your brothers yet. Let's keep this our little secret," The king said and his son nodded before running off.

"I heard one of us is getting married soon," Won gossiped to Yo and his brothers a few days later as they all walked through the palace gardens in their royal hanboks.

Jung smiled to himself when he realized the news of his marriage to Soo had already gotten to the princes.

"It's going to be after the rain ceremony. A wedding to celebrate the rain when it happens," Wook said as the brothers walked into the throne room.

Jung zoned out of the conversation as his brothers gossiped and thought about the wedding itself. He wondered if Soo would even be ok with doing the said wedding.

As he looked to the trail of Damiwon servants who were hurrying about, doing whatever Court Lady Oh ordered of them, his eyes immediately found her.

Among the ruckus, Jung could see Soo wearing one of the formal Damiwon hanboks as she quickly wiped a bead of sweat when no one was looking.

Their eyes met and Jung waved excitedly. Hae Soo smiled and waved before returning to her work.

"I wonder if Hae Soo will be given vacation time," Eun said as he tugged on Jung's hanbok sleeve.

"Hopefully," Jung said with a smile.

"The rain ceremony will continue as planned while the crown prince is away on official business. Pick one of the princes to do it," King Taejo ordered as he passed his small crowd of bowing sons.

"We'll let the gods decide. Follow me," The astronomer and close adviser to the king, Ji Mong, said and the princes did as he said, following him into one of the royal rooms.

"Shouldn't it be passed down to next-in-line?" Eun asked as Ji Mong put seven papers with the princes' names in a box to randomly choose.

"The gods decide when the rain will come again. By choosing a random prince, we are showing that Goryeo is a strong country, no matter whose chosen." Wook explained and Eun nodded, pursing his lips.

"The chosen prince is…" Ji Mong said as he dramatically pulled one of the names out.

A heavy air filled the room. Wang Yo glared at 4th Prince So who was praying it wasn't him while the snaky 9th prince prayed for the 3rd prince to be chosen.

"14th Prince Wang Jung. Congratulations," Ji Mong said and patted the chosen prince on the back.

While his brothers walked with pity eyes or jealous glares, Jung took the paper with shaking hands as Ji Mong filled him in on the details of the rain ceremony day.

X X X

The fourteenth prince paced nervously as he waited outside for the royal caravan in the ceremonial gold and white robes.

It was the second day of the ceremony and no rains had come which meant the young royal was starting to feel the pressure.

"Maybe I should just run away," Jung moaned as he fidgeted with the sleeves and tie around his waist.

"Then who would marry me?" A voice said and Jung whipped around. There, in a beautiful dress instead of the court lady outfit, was Hae Soo. Her long, black hair was in an intricate bun while she was covered neck to toe in a flowing, blue and white hanbok.

"Soo-nooeui!" Jung piped out, his troubles disappearing and his grin reappearing.

"We're getting married. You can call me Soo, your Highness." Soo said with an exaggerated bow which made Jung chuckle.

"When were you told?"

"A few days ago. The king sent a formal letter to me and everything,"

"I wanted to get you out of the palace. Who knows what will happen when he dies and Mu-hyung becomes king?" Jung said and Soo smiled as she stepped closer to the royal.

"I know. But that doesn't mean we have to treat each other like nooeui and dongsaeng. Let's treat each other… husband and wife."

"B-but we're not married yet. It's improper."

Soo chuckled and Jung's heart pounded in his ears.

"I don't mean that. I just mean being affectionate with no formal words or bowing or rules. Just two people who are going to be living together for the rest of their lives," Soo said and took Jung's hands in hers.

"So…you want me to treat you like a woman? Not a nooeui?" Jung asked and Soo nodded.

"Treat like a wife, not just a woman," Soo said and put Jung's clenched hands against her chest. It wasn't a sexual gesture, not at all

Soo wanted him to hear her heartbeat to know she was feeling the same nervousness and fondness he was too.

Jung's eyes widened at the feeling of a fast, pounding pulse in his ears that wasn't his own and he looked back to the court lady.

Soo smiled at him and forgetting they were out in the open and not yet married, Jung leaned forward so his breath was felt on her lips.

"It's time." A servant interrupted them and Jung jumped away with a blush.

But as he did, he noticed that Soo had anticipated the almost-kiss and opened her eyes, slightly disappointed.

"I'll be there with your father at the finish line. You'll be perfect," Soo said with an encouraging smiled and Jung nodded. He realized that after talking to her, his nervousness and worry were fading. He was…calm.

"Hwaiting!" Jung murmured to his fiancee in her ear and Soo grinned.

The servants waiting for the prince watched with wide eyes or looked away as Soo went on her tiptoes considering how short she was compared to him and kissed his forehead.

Jung blinked slowly as Soo giggled most unlike herself and ran off to join the others waiting at the royal palace.

X X X

Everyone's eyes watched while Hae Soo walked while lifting her dress so she didn't trip as she went to sit next to the astronomer and royal adviser Ji Mong who smiled at her when she bowed.

Jung's mother - who was also Yo and So's mother - watched with narrowed eyes. She hadn't liked Soo at all, even though Jung spoke highly of her and talked about with shining eyes.

"What's Soo-ah doing here wearing a royal hanbok? Shouldn't she be with the other court ladies?" Eun whispered to his brothers as the others whispered around them.

"The king is not even angry. He's smiling." Baek Ah mumbled back.

But the attention of the royals and their servants were changed as the loud roaring of the royal subjects filled the courtyard.

There was Jung in all his royal white and gold glory as he continued the ceremony.

Soo beamed with pride as he took the steps. Bowing to the king first, he kneeled and bowed to the gods next.

As the fourteenth prince stood, something wet fell on his cheek. He looked up and it was a miracle as a sprinkling of rain changed to pouring and thunder.

Jung watched as everyone cheered but frowned when his mother, the third queen, stomped off towards the palace. But his frown disappeared as he saw Soo dance among his brothers, excited as she cupped the rain and drank some.

Jung took the steps two at a time as he made his way to Soo who was talking excitedly to Baek Ah. Even from where he walked, he could see her shaking shoulders from the cold and worried she could catch an illness.

"Let's get you inside," Jung said as he touched her waist softly and Soo looked to him with a smile that made his face and chest warm.

Nodding, Soo let him lead her to the palace doors where she could be dry and free from a potential cold.

Baek Ah and Eun watched them with wide eyes as the celebration of rain continued around them. "What's their relationship?" Eun asked and this time, Baek Ah had no words.

X X X

"Congratulations, your Majesty." Servants and people from the court greeted Jung as he and a shivering Soo passed by them.

"Bring warm towels to my room, please. And get clothes ready. She is shaking from the cold rain and needs to get in something warm," Jung told a court lady who nodded.

Bowing, she hurried off and Soo looked at her fiancee as he leads her carefully to his room. "I'm fine," She tried to assure him as he set her down.

"No, you're not. You're shivering and I know you haven't been eating. Just let me take care of you," Jung said and Soo nodded, realizing it was best not to argue with the prince.

As servants carried piles of warm towels into the room, Jung took one and covered it over Soo.

"Go to the spa with one of the ladies. I'll go in when you're dressed," Jung said.

"Okay," Soo agreed and Jung smiled softly at his fiancee.

"Once Soo is no longer shivering, please bring her to my room. Prepare some food as well," He told the group of court ladies who all bowed and escorted Soo to the bathhouse.

A little while later, Soo was dressed in oversized robes. She walked into the empty room where Jung waited for her with plates full of food.

"Wow." The ex-court lady said as she sat down across from the prince. "This food is fit for a king,"

"I am royalty." Jung joked softly and Soo smiled.

As Soo leaned forward and grabbed a cookie to eat, Jung chuckled when he noticed her wet hair dripping and took one of the towels. Wrapping it around her head, his eyes narrowed as he concentrated on helping her dry hair.

Soo peaked at Jung when he wasn't looking as he moved her long hair around with fast movements. Once done, he handed the pile of clothes to a nearby servant and shut the door.

"The servants will talk if you close the door," Soo said as she took a bite of some of the fruit.

"All the servants know about the engagement. The king is telling everyone else tomorrow. It's fine." Jung said as he rested his head against the bed frame.

"Where's the boy who blushed when I stepped closer to him earlier?" Soo teased him and Jung chuckled low.

"I guess during the ceremony I realized the wedding is actually happening and this is going to be the new regular," Jung said.

"I'm glad you did. Because I am happy the wedding is on," Soo confessed and Jung realized as he watched her pick her nails and fidget nervously on the ground that she was nervous.

"Me too," Jung said and Soo smiled as she grabbed another cookie to eat.

And as they sat in silence, it wasn't awkward or anything.

They were both more comfortable eating sweets and chatting about old times than wearing official hanboks and being out in the cold, hoping the rain would come.

After the fifth time that she had yawned a while later, Jung realized how exhausted she must be after taking a break for the first time since becoming a court lady.

"Tired?"

"Yeah," Soo said and went to stand.

But her exhaustion and fatigue got to her and her legs wobbled. Jung caught her easily thanks to his fighting reflexes and Soo fell against him without a sound.

"Are you okay?" Jung asked, trying to keep his breathing even since the girl he had liked for a couple of weeks was laying on him.

The only sound Jung heard though was soft snores and the prince openly laughed when he realized that Soo had fallen asleep.

But what was he supposed to do now?

As Soo's hold around his waist tightened, Jung thought of all his options.

If he carried her to a separate room, he would run into his brothers and everyone would know they were engaged. The king didn't want that yet.

If he put her on his bed so she could sleep, then he would be laying with her before marriage.

"But she has clothes on and so do I. Can't be that bad," Jung talked to himself.

Lifting Soo was the easy part considering how scarily thin she was and how strong he was becoming after training for so long.

The hard part was getting Soo to let go of him. For such a frail thing, her grip tightened enough his oxygen was getting cut off.

"Soo," He managed to gasp out as he tried to breathe and Soo stirred in her sleep as she dreamed and the arms eventually loosened.

But, as Jung mustered his courage for the second time that day to slip in on the other side of the bed, Soo turned in her sleep so she faced him and Jung gulped.

But as Soo clutched a pillow to her and mumbled incoherent words, Jung stared in awe at the beautiful sight before him.

"Soo-ah, let's be happy together." Jung murmured and leaned over. He laid a soft kiss on her cheek and smiled when he saw a faint smile on Soo's face appear as she was awake.


End file.
